


I'm Here Now

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Gen, Lab 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis
Summary: Welcome to Lab 8.





	I'm Here Now

"Good morning, Carol." 

"Hm?" The guts lady and one of those kids. I'm at that other lab.

"How are you feeling?"

"..." I don't know, I'm half asleep, but, come to think of it, I'm still fucking pissed that my body and life were ruined, and that my parents abandoned me and called me a fucking monster! ...Even my parents don't love me... It's not HER fault though. She's only trying to help.

"...I'm not answering that."

"I won't make you. We're having breakfast; come join us." She left, but the kid's still here. Sh-...THEY'RE playing with my mask. 

"Don't touch it." Well, that worked.

"Get out." Easier than I thought. ...Lab 8... My first morning here. It's supposed to be my new life, I guess. Better than Lab 0, but... I felt in Lab 0, I felt unbelievable terrible, but there was hate, anger, hope: hope of going home. Now, I'm just here, and there's not much anger here, and what anger there is will probably subside, and what am I left with? The only other thing I feel is... gloom? Misery? Nothing? Sadness? I don't know... Could I be happy here?... I don't think so. How could any of them call this tin can a home? 

"What could possibly beeee taking so long, kid?"

"If anything, you're fucking younger than me!"

"Woah! You'd better watch your language around the kids."

"I'm having a pretty rough time."

"We are too, y'know... Just get out here already." If bee bitch is always going to be like this, I'll leave the lab now. Better get going, or she'll keep bugging me... If I start making bee puns, I'll kill myself. I leave the room, which I guess is mine now, to find two folding tables placed together directly in the middle of the lab. They have to eat breakfast in the middle of all this science nonsense? Most of the scientists are still working, just with bagels and donuts in their hands or at their stations. 

"Carol, why don't you have a seat by me." The big guy motions to the chair next to him. It's the last chair before the end of the table, and the end doesn't have a chair, so I'd only have to sit next to him, and not have to worry about the kids.

"Thank you." He is thinking of me. The parents, or whatever, seem nice, but they're complete strangers to me.

"Hey, electro-boy, killer-pinwheel, one of youse give me the syrup."

"Peacock..."

"Ugh, please."

"I'll get it." The blonde guy looks at me to show me I don't have to worry about it. 

"Um, Ileum... since Doctor Avian is... gone, can you get my inhaler off the self for me?" 'Ill-ium' stands up and goes over to one of the work stations to get the kid's inhaler. 

"Hey, uh, big guy, Who's Doctor Avian?"

"Name's Big Band. Avion was the head scientist here. He was killed yesterday. Didn'tcha see the blood?" Sure enough, one of the work stations is completely red. Suddenly, there's a sharp pain in my back, and Gae Bolga shoots out there for protection. My scream is soon echoed by another. 'Big Ium' and 'Ilban' immediately come over to deal with the situation. The saxophone takes the kid behind me over to the first aid kit. As they go, I can see I stuck the kid completely through their finger. It isn't ruined, but will probably need stitches. Intestine nurse comes and kneels next to me.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah... I'm, uh very sensitive, and I'm really sorry I hurt... them."

"It was an accident; we'll have a talk with him about being more careful." I look up to see the rest of the kids looking at me. Most of them seem less understanding than her.

"I'll go to my room now."

"But you haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry." I head back to be alone, but I can tell she's following me. When we get to the room, she comes in with me and shuts the door behind her.

"I realize you probably want to be alone, but I would like to talk to you for a little bit. Is that OK?"

"Talk about what? I said I was sorry."

"No, don't worry about that. There are many things I'd like to talk about. This is your new home, and I don't think any of us have really talked to you yet."

"It doesn't feel like home..."

"It never does at first. None of us immediately felt at home. It isn't the most inviting place in the world."

"Still, I feel like I won't get used to this."

"You may not, but I promise you: I will be here for you. Even if you never feel at home here, you'll always be welcome, and I'll always help you when you need it, Carol. I'm sure Ben will say the same."

"W-who?"

"Big Band." That has to be the saxophone, right?

"I appreciate it."

"If you ever need ANYTHING, please let us know."

"I don't want to burden you."

"I don't want you to live without any support. No one should have to."

"Hm."

"I won't bother you further, but if you want to talk to me, I'm available."

"OK. ...Um," I probably shouldn't talk to her about my parents, she probably wants to be my parent, but I... feel like I need to...

"About my... parents..."

"Yes..."

"I, um, never mind."

"They rejected you to your face. If you weren't still hurt by that a YEAR later, let alone a day, I'd be thoroughly impressed." I've always had trouble crying, but I can feel a couple tears slide down my face. She very slowly and carefully places her arms around me and pulls me into her. I still don't know if I'll ever be at home here, but I think I will at least feel comfortable with her. I can tell I'm wanted, even as this monster I am, even if my parents don't want me, even if I don't want myself, Ileum wants me.


End file.
